


Sweet Candy

by Marbella_Lousteau



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/F, I feel like this should be rated Mature but there's no sex so, Light BDSM, Master/Slave, Ugh, Why don't these characters have last names?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbella_Lousteau/pseuds/Marbella_Lousteau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a Universe where Deborah came back and decided to date Candy instead of causing a fracas in Sweet Amoris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda felt like writing this since Deborah reminds me so much of my partner (except she's nowhere close as bitchy as Deb is, trust me) and yeah. I took some parts of their relationship from my own, so yep~ hopefully it turned out okay. Even though it's sorta too short. 
> 
> Perhaps this will even inspire Chino to allow our Candies to date Deborah. I can only hope.

"Hey there, slut," Castiel called out to a girl that was passing him in the hallway. She turned around, with an unamused look on her face.

"Cas, I already told you. Deborah is the only one that can call me that." Her green eyes seemed to have a spark in them when she said that. She felt confident with her response.

Castiel's previous grin fell flat, and he grumbled, "I'm not sure how else to refer to someone who slept with my ex two hours after meeting her."

Candy shrugged, her brunette locks shifting around her shoulders. "She came after me, Cas, not the other way around. I did end up liking her back though."

Castiel scowled at Candy and walked past her. 'I guess he's still not okay with me and Deborah being together,' she wondered. 'But that's not my problem. I'm happy with Deb, and no one else has the right to interfere.' She held her head high as she continued on to class.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Oh? He threw a tantrum again today?" Deborah was curious after Candy relayed the morning's exchange with her.

They were lying on Candy's bed, both cuddling. With Deborah occasionally teasing her girlfriend, by bringing her hands a bit too southwards. She was an expert at teasing, and Candy loved it.

"You really are a slut though, you know that?"

Most girls would be offended by that statement, but Candy wasn't. Especially when it was from her lover, Deborah. Her harsh words were always delightful. She went on, telling Candy, "You upload tons of nudes online for old pervy men to ogle at, plus you went after me when you were done playing around with my ex-boyfriend." Her magenta colored lips went up into a smirk. "Pretty slutty, if you ask me."

Candy's cheeks flushed a bit, and she asked, "But isn't that what you like about me, my Master?"

Deborah had a smug look on her face, and she brought one of her hands up to Candy's breast, groping it as she pleased. The other was cupping the moaning girl's cheek, as Deborah whispered, "That's right. I love the fact that you're my personal slut. You always obey me and I'm lucky to be your Master."

Candy was about to say something sweet back to her Master, but unfortunately she was silenced by a devilish tongue entering her mouth.


End file.
